Dilophosaurus
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Dilophosaurus ' “the Spitting Stalker”' Dilophosaurus was one of the largest carnivorous dinosaurs of the Early Jurassic Period. Unlike the previous are cloned Dilophosaurs possess frills and the ability to spit venom Although smaller than big predators like T.rex, Dilophosaurus is not one to be taken lightly, especially by scientists and observers. It's small size and lightweight The make it a full fledged hunter that can actively pursue it's prey. Breed: Dilophosaurus Full Name: Dilophosaurus Ingensis Nublarensis Native Home: North America, Asia Time Period: '''Early Jurassic period '''Lifespan: 42 years Status: Endangered Population: unknown Top Speed: 30 mph Ecological Niche: small carnivore Average Height: 6 feet Average Length: 8 feet Average Weight: '''200 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: the Dilophosaurus is a pack-dwelling species. The male offspring are chased from their natal packs a few weeks prior to the females, and each gender forms small same-sexed packs. Upon reaching breeding age, the male "bachelor" packs will purposely seek out these female packs, whereby they will mix as they form mating pairs. Being patriarchal in society a male will establish himself as dominant over his brothers, and he will choose the strongest, most assertive female as his mate. It is the males which actively fight rivaling males which may try to steal the females away. Recent field observations have suggested that the creatures participate in a complex culture, apparently abiding by a communal set of social manners whether resting, breeding or hunting. Dilophosaurus can be found in groups of around 11 Members. Vocalization: Individuals in a pack communicate by making a variety of hooting, whistling, snarls and squeaking sounds. When aggressive, Dilophosaurus produces a hissing scream which, in combination with the rattling frill, can be particularly deafening. Individuals use these for display or communication, with elaborate head-bobbing accompanied by hooting calls. Diet: Carnivore; Dilophosaurs operate mainly as ambush predators, sneaking up within a few feet of their targets before launching an attack. But if the chance arises, they will readily engage in direct pursuit. Dilophosaurs usually kill their prey by sinking their teeth into the neck or by tearing off pieces of flesh, thus causing excess bleeding. although meat is its prime food source, it was also reported by inGen scientists that these animals also eat fish. The Dilophosaur was originally thought to be a scavenger, as its thin teeth and delicate head make traditional hunting impossible. But the creature surprised everyone with its ability to shoot a semi-toxic liquid, capable of stunning potential prey. The creature's deadly proficiency with its limber arms and legs, complete with razor-sharp claws, combined with a tendency to hunt in packs has transformed the Dilophosaurs into perhaps the Park's most efficient hunter of prey. In the savanna, Dilophosaurus hunts an abundant variety of small to medium sized herbivores. the islands natural fauna make up at least 40% of the Dilophosaurus diet, their diet also includes species of many sizes like Compsognathus, microceratus And Gallimimus. The ornithopods like parasaurolophus are also on the menu , Adult triceratops, stegosaurus, Anklyosaurus And Sauropods are generally excluded due to being too big to attack, but young and weak individuals are sometimes targeted. From time to time, Dilophosaurus will also take Pachycephalosaurus and stygimoloch as potential prey. Like most carnivores, Dilophosaurus shows no restraint in scavenging for free meals if hunting becomes impossible. They are also nest raiders eating eggs and saurpodlets Range: formerly Isla Nublar and Sorna Habitat: '''The Dilophosaurs have demonstrated a propensity to roam wherever the hunt might take them, adapting with ease in any tropical environment. on Isla Sorna dilophosaurus make their home on the Las Tinajilas peninsula the forests make the perfect cover for hunting and avoiding large carnivore such as Tyrannosaurus rex which frequent the area Dilophosaurus also lives In savannas And plains, where it thrives as one of the more abundant predators. in the savanna‘s It coexists alongside velociraptors, trexes, apatosaurus, triceratops, stegosaurus with each animal occupying a specific niche. The tall grassy areas and shaded trees provide excellent cover when ambushing potential prey. they can be found the most remote parts of the jungle. This elusive predator spends the daylight hours sleeping in the foliage near rivers and streams in the dense jungle, out of sight of larger predators. '''DNA Interpolation: (87.9%) pure Dilophosaurus''' wetherilli DNA (3.1%) African reed frog DNA (5%) Australian frilled lizard DNA (5%) Yellow-banded poison dart frog DNA '''Predators: '''Even though it is the most common predator in the savanna, Dilophosaurus must contend with competition from other predators it shares the land with. The velociraptor is seen as the arch rival of Dilophosaurus, with whom it is frequently sympatric. The two predators both often hunt the same prey items depending on the circumstances of food availability. Despite being skilled hunters themselves, velociraptors more commonly resort to scavenging off Dilophosaur kills. Although slightly smaller, dilophosaurus is willing to challenge a velociraptor for the rights to a carcass. velociraptors are also known for attacking and killing young Dilophosaurs to eliminate future competition, much like some of today's modern predators. In fact, some recorded footage showed a male velociraptor attempting to raid a Dilophosaur nest before being chased off by the mother. Allosaurus and Carnotaurus even though their bigger they still both tend to avoid a fight with dilophosaurus by occupying a different niche in which they mainly hunt bigger prey and think their not worth hunting them. However, carnotaurus will sometimes follow Dilophosaurus over long distances in the hopes of securing a carcass. Allosaurus on the other hand poses a threat to juvenile Dilophosaurs. The large tyrannosaurus rex is the only predator that can be regarded as a true danger to an adult Dilophosaurus. Trex can easily kill a Dilophosaurus if it catches one. In areas where the two theropods are sympatric, Dilophosaurus on the plains is restricted to only hunting small and medium dinosaurs while trex focuses on anything it can sink it‘s teeth into including the dilo‘s. Compared to velciraptors, trex proves to be more successful in stealing kills from Dilophosaurus. Further studies from live observation show that trex, when hungry enough, will actively seek out Dilophosaurus kills by following the smell of blood. Upon reaching the exact location, it will then proceed to drive off the smaller predator before claiming it's kill. '''Site: they used to live on Site A and B. Diseases: Jurassic World's Dilophosaurus underwent frequent medical care, with a noted problem being a fungal infection which appeared on the animal's decorative frill Three years after the abandonment of Jurassic world. they are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Tuberculosis, Salmonella, Cryptosporidium, E. Coli, Rabies, Ragged Tooth and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: the Wet season/ late spring, as the rivers and bodies of water are an important part of their mating rituals. The Courtship in Dilophosaurus is rather elaborate in comparison to other dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. Taking place near a body of fresh water such as a river or stream, a male and female Dilophosaurus pair will first take turns to drink water then hoot and snarl at each other. This process can last for several hours. Following this, the male will initiate a mating dance to reel the female in. The male stands to his full height, tilting his head back to extend his frill a little way to allow the female to get a good look at the bright splodges of color. The male moves around the female in a circular pattern, bobbing his head to display the crests atop his head. If receptive, the female will follow his steps, bobbing her head in time with the male, mirroring his movements. The dance ends with the two Dilophosaurs poised side by side, necks taut and heads tilted skyward. Mating occurs immediately afterwards, and more mating's may occur within the next few days without the mating ritual beforehand. When the next time for breeding comes round, the same pair will perform the same ritual to renew the bonds between them. Dilophosaurus pairs mate for life, and both parents aid in nest construction, egg incubation and chick rearing. However if the female happens to die, her mate may either attempt to steal a female from one of his brothers, or leave the pack to search for a new mate elsewhere. If it is the female which is left mateless, she typically remains so unless a new male tries to court her. Being more attached to her sisters, a female is more likely to remain with her pack rather than leave it, even if it means never reproducing again. they lay clutch's of 10-15 leathery reptile like eggs. They hatch after 1-2 months as found out by the scientists. Summary: Seventeen Dilophosaurus were recreated by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where they raised by the workers there until a few months had passed where five were transported to the neighboring island of Isla Nublar for InGen's Jurassic Park. They resided in the Dilophosaur Paddock of the park. One of Jurassic Park's stranger residents, the Dilophosaurus possesses unusually long forelimbs and a disproportionately large (although surprisingly delicate) head. The truly distinguishing feature, however, is the pair of arched crests positioned on top of its head from which multi-colored, almost hypnotic cowls fan out. The people at InGen thought cloning Dilophosaurus was a good idea because of its exotic, beautiful patterns on its body. However, once they cloned it they found out the difficulty of managing it. Soon after it was cloned, the managers of the park found out it was venomous. Containing both hemotoxic and neurotoxic venom which it used for taking down prey larger than itself and defense. Once the prey is blinded Dilophosaurus attacks the throat or stomach to spill out the intestines. Once a sample was collected it was found to have seven different toxic enzymes in it. The venom also causes extreme irritation of the skin on contact. The venom can be spat at a distance of several meters. The workers found out that the animal can spit when one of them was blinded by the substance giving Dilophosaurus the appropriate nickname "Spitter". Strangely, Sauropods and Marginocephalids are immune to the venom. Plans to remove the venom glands were suggested, but an autopsy would have to be made. This would mean one would have to be killed, and John Hammond refused to let that happen. The animals is a fast runner and as you can see, a perfect leaper. If the raptors is the ruler of the plains, then Dilophosaurus is the ruler of the forest. They live in small flocks of five to six individuals, holding onto territories that usually stretch along a river or around a lake. While both of these are common on Isla Sorna [and so indeed, there are many Dilos on Isla Sorna], water sources are much rarer and more heavily controlled on Nublar. There are currently only sixteen animals on Nublar, six juveniles and ten adults a part of two separate bands. Though not incredibly territorial like some of Jurassic Park's animals, the Dilophosaurus will squabble if they happen upon one another. Usually though, they are well able to announce their territories through their whooping calls, something that has become a well known part of the Jurassic Park cacophony. Dilophosaurus seems to have a very nasty way of protecting itself: if cornered by say, a Deinonychus, they will spit at their foe, covering them with a thick black saliva that sticks to them for hours. It was thought at first this was a venomous goop, but later studies proved that there was no venom. The poor keepers who got spat on all had allergic reactions to it, and across the board it seems this saliva is particularly harsh on mammals. With further tests it may be proven that was its purpose [to kill the various small mammals that coexisted with Dilophosaurus at the time], but for now that truth is unknown. Thankfully no guests have ever had the displeasure of being spat on, and Dilophosaurus still is the first creature that guests will see on Jurassic Park's auto tour. Nicknamed "spitter", Dilophosaurus is one of the most representative Jurassic Park dinosaurs. It gets its nickname from its ability to spray a black, gooey substance to the eyes of its victim to a distance of several meters. This substance is actually a cocktail of seven different toxic enzymes, which cause extreme pain and blindness, leaving the victim defenseless against the Dilophosaurus' attack. It can also inoculate its venom by biting and chewing prey and then releasing, waiting for it to die. It seems that young individuals are more prone to spit. Dilophosaurus is elusive and nocturnal; however, it ranks among the most spectacular dinosaurs due to its vividly colored crests and its frill of membranous skin that can be expanded like a cobra's hood when the animal is ready to attack. Although it is a fast runner, in Jurassic Park it is mostly an ambush predator that lives in the most remote jungle zones. The scientists of Jurassic Park only realized that the Dilophosaurus could spit its venom when one of the park's workers was hit in the face by the animal's spitter. The Dilophosaurus' venom glands were never found.This dinosaur gets its name from the two thin crests of bone on the top of its head, used as a display for courtship purposes. Moving in small bands through isla nublar’s Island's jungles, Dilos also have a potent neurotoxin in their bite, which is delivered Gila monster-style through grooves in the teeth of the lower jaw. They use this venom to bring down quite large animals, from water buffalo to smaller hadrosaurs to even lone raptors that have split off from their pack. InGen scientists found out that they use their crest not only for display but also for pushing plants to the side when the walk through the dense jungle like cassowarys do. Dilophosaurus was recreated by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna, where the cloned specimens are raised by the guardians until they become large enough to be transported to Isla Nublar. The cloned Dilophosaurus have very abnormal traits that their original counterparts did not possess. These traits include a frill, venom glands, and a skull that resembles dromaeosaurids like Deinonychus and InGen's recreation of Velociraptor. The Dilophosaurus clones can spit venom at a range of 6 meters and aim for their prey's face to stun it before they come in for the kill; the frill expands and rattle when attacking or when preparing to attack. They are also smaller than their original counterpart, though it was said that this was because the ones that were on Isla Nublar in 1993 were juveniles, which could have explain the traits above. This could also mean that these traits would disappear when these dinosaurs reached adulthood, but the clones remained unchanged thus disproving the theory. Jurassic world, a park once found on the island known as Isla Nublar that was home to dozens of extinct species that hadn't seen the light of day for 65 or even 150 million years. One of these creatures was know as the Dilophosaurus, an ancient predator from the early Jurassic era that in its day was at the top of the food chain. First bred in 1989 as one of the star attractions, their DNA was spliced with modern day species including a frilled dragon and that of a spitting cobra, they where made as one of the more deadly animals despite the fact most of the species grew to become pygmy's compared to the few that became full sized, at least back on Isla Nublar. In 1993 after a thunderstorm had knocked out the power the Dilophosaur paddock was left unchecked, the group of only 5 had escaped and nomadically spread across the steaming jungles, feeding on small birds, lizard and howler monkeys. Not only that but caused the death of a very few humans that could not escape the island after all boats had left the dock and all helicopters had left. 20 years went by before the Dilophosaurs were taken back into containment and hidden amidst the thick ferns in a small caged paddock created for the new Jurassic world. Dilophosaurus of course was one of the species taken for study in the labs. Dilophosaurus was deemed to dangerous as their venom was to lethal for workers and guests to be around them on a daily basis so extra precaution. Until an incident in 2015 had lead to a mass escape of dinosaurs and other animals all around the park. By the weeks end the island had become completely wild once more, totally abandoned by mankind. Dr. Laura Sorkin believes it was Dr. Henry Wu's inclusion of frog DNA or a genetic splicing error to be responsible for the abnormal traits seen in the cloned Dilophosaurus. This is most likely possible, as Dr. Wu noted that Dilophosaurus genetic structure was compatible with the DNA of the yellow-banded poison dart frog. InGen scientists discovered that these dinosaurs are venomous after seeing them hunting the rats of the island, biting them and then wait for them to die. They didn't realize that the Dilophosaurus could also spit its venom until one of the park's workers was hit in the eyes by the animal's saliva and almost blinded permanently. After the accident, the park's security promptly installed a protective glass to prevent animal attacks on visitors and to avoid other accidents, workers are required to wear protective masks while they are inside the Dilophosaurus enclosure. Jurassic Park staff did an investigation on their toxic spit. They also tried to remove the poison sacks, but it proved little success because they could not find them nor did they know where they were placed without doing an autopsy, which Hammond wouldn't allow due to the costs of creating new dinosaurs; Dr. Wu also tried to identify the gene responsible for the mutation but could not find it. Dilophosaurus have a green scaly skin with dark markings, and their frill is bright yellow with red patterns. They are social animals and they are curious towards humans; this shouldn't be mistaken for a playful behavior, as these dinosaur are deceivers and can turn aggressive quickly. Dilophosaurus is an elusive and nocturnal dinosaur. It is a recognizable animal, sporting a pair of semi-circular crests on top of its head. Another spectacular feature of this dinosaur is its frill of membranous skin that can be expanded like a cobra's hood around its neck. The frill is vibrantly colored, especially in males, and can be used to 'hypnotize' prey, or to warn off enemies before delivering a bite or spitting. The frill is capable of being vibrated, making a loud rattling sound. Also known as the "spitter", Dilophosaurus gets its nickname from its ability to spray a thick, black gooey substance at its victim to a distance of up to 50 feet. This substance has the odor and texture of vomit and it is possible the dinosaur mixes powerful acids from its stomach with venom produced from its venom ducts prior to release. The substance causes burning of the skin and immediate blindness if delivered to the eyes. Dilophosaurus venomous saliva allows the animal to take down much larger predator y than its teeth and claws would otherwise allow. As well as spitting, Dilophosaurus can also inoculate its venom by biting prey and then releasing, waiting for the victim to die, similar in fashion to a Komodo Dragon. Once entered into the bloodstream, the venom causes extreme pain and eventual paralysis. Juveniles and sub-adults are very playful and inquisitive, often playfully torturing their prey before killing it, while adults are usually more reserved and direct in their hunting strategies. Wu's amphibian DNA has profoundly changed our Dilophosaurs. They should grow to six meters long. None in our brood are that big. I'm even wondering if the frill and spitting behavior are a splicing error. There's no evidence in the fossil record for that business. It's likely that Dr. Henry Wu's inclusion of frog DNA or a splicing error that was responsible for the abnormal traits seen in the cloned Dilophosaurs. This is most likely possible, as Dr. Wu noted that Dilophosaurus genetic structure was compatible with the DNA of Dendrobates leucomelas (Yellow-banded poison dart frog). Our Dilos may be small, but they're tenacious. Once they decide you're prey, they don't let up. There's nothing to do but get away as fast as you can. This animal is a very fast runner and it is a very skilled hunter. Living solitary or sometimes in small groups, dilophosaurus isn’t very terrritorial. Not only is this animal fast and has a vicious bite, its also extremely aggressive and poisonous! these animals are able to spit a thick black toxic fluid precisely into the eyes of its prey, up to a distance of 4 metres. It is very difficult to control these animals because of their spitting behavior and several keepers were temporarily blinded by spitter attacks. However "only" 4 people died at the hands of all dilophosaurus species together (one of these victims was dennis Nedry). In the wild, dilophosaurus on Isla Sorna sometimes prefer the hot grasslands like areas where it camouflages wih the high grass. They also like jungles. Raptors usually stay away from dilophosaurus and packs of raptor normally stay away from the hunting grounds of dilophosaurus. Dilophosaurus communicates with a variety of sounds with other dilophosaurus. If attacked by a dilophosaurus, it is best to protect the eyes and flee as fast as possible. Keepers tried to spend as few time as possible in dilophosaurus paddocks. Keepers found out that this animal can get quite calm when feeded and it usually lies in the shadows when its has finished its meal to take a nap. In the wild they seem to prefer the hotter areas. Sometimes, these animals can be seen hunting along the rivers for dead fish. Tagging this elusive carnivore should be performed at early hours before dawn while they are resting. If someone comes into contact with these dangers animals slowly retreat and make it to the beach for some reason dilophosaurus rarely ventures to the shore. Though they are deadly killers, Dilophosaurs will not attack any Savanna based herbivores that are too big or dangerous to take down, such as the triceratops, though they have been seen attacking young ones from time to time. adult packs of Dilophosaurus are cold and calculating hunters, capable of coordinating group attacks with surprising efficiency, has frightened more than a few people at InGen. The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: it‘s unknown if Dilophosaurus was saved But there have been rumors that three individuals were saved and a briefcase that contains Dilophosaurus embryos have been salvage. Category:Survivors